This application is for partial funding of a Smooth Muscle Symposium to be held as part of the XXXII International Union of Physiological Sciences (IUPS) Congress in Glasgow, Scotland, in 1993, Aug 1-6. This congress is unique from its predecessors and is organized into 25 themes, whose scientific content will be in the form of symposia and associated poster sessions. The organizers of each symposium are selected by the IUPS program committee based on international reputation. For the Smooth Muscle Symposium the organizers are H. Kuriyama (Kyushu Univ. , Japan), A. P. Somlyo (Univ. of Virginia) and D. J. Hartshorne (Univ. of Arizona). Our symposium will extend over 2-1/2 days and consist of five sessions. The novel organization of the Congress that assembles all Symposia in the same geographic location with "Gordon Conference-style" formats will provide a unique opportunity for exposure of students and young investigators to a broad range of molecular and cellular physiology. A partial list of speakers includes many internationally recognized leaders in various aspects of smooth muscle research. Each session will begin with a review, followed by research presentations to include new developments. Time is allocated for the presentation of exciting (as yet unidentified) research. Areas to be covered include: membrane channels (K+ and Ca2+), ion pumps, regulation of internal Ca2+ concentrations, second messenger systems and their integration with the contractile apparatus, aspects of cross-bridge cycling and energetics, regulatory mechanisms and the roles of myosin phosphorylation and thin filament regulation and the application of molecular biology to smooth muscle research. During the symposium we will attempt to integrate the molecular mechanisms of cellular processes. To our knowledge this is the only smooth muscle meeting to be held in 1993 and timing is ideal to discuss recent developments and catalyze future research. Further studies are essential for an understanding of normal muscle function and also for an increased awareness of pathophysiological states and various smooth muscle myopathies. Attendance is expected to be above 6,000, thus potential exposure and interactions with a wide variety of scientists (basic scientists and clinicians) is virtually unlimited. Another attractive feature is that each Symposium is integrated within one or more themes. In our case two Themes are related, Theme 9, Striated and Cardiac Muscle and Theme 10, Muscle. Thus many fundamental aspects of muscle function (cross-bridge kinetics, E-C coupling, Ca2+ channels, etc.) will be presented, cumulating in the muscle of choice, namely Smooth Muscle.